The chronicals of Amy Gordon
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Set during season five, as well as having Aiden Jim and Melinda took in a nineteen year old girl, who shares Melinda's gift. OC/OC


AN: each chapter is a new episode sort of and a rewrite of season five as well because I think Melinda needs someone who knows what she's going through and someone she can teach.

AN 2: mentions of sexual abuse it's not graphic but there are mentions

Chapter summary: Melinda thinks Amy has been acting strangely recently and soon finds out Amy is being haunted by a relentless ghost who wants to settle a score, this also leads to Jim and Melinda finding out about Amy's past a past she doesn't remember or is trying not to. Also a new student starts at the university from England, and she immediately becomes friends with Amy.

Chapter one- Relentless

Melinda was working in the shop after getting a lot of antiques from an old house, she had called Amy half an hour ago to come and help with the unpacking, Melinda looked at her watch Amy was late she normally called if she wasn't going to be on time, being punctual was a big thing with her.

The shop door opened and Amy walked in her long brunette hair tied up in a messy bun, her glasses were on the end of her nose, she looked rough, Melinda frowned she didn't look like this , this morning.

"Hey you ok?" Melinda asked Amy looked up and pushed her glasses up her nose and nodded.

"Yeah just peachy what we got?" Amy replied shrugging Melinda's concern off she threw her jacket and bag in a corner and set to work emptying boxes.

Melinda sighed she figured it was university, Amy was a smart girl, she got a scholarship to the university of Grandview and was studying Religious education.

"How was university?" Melinda asked trying to start a conversation the silence made her feel awkward which isn't something she liked.

"It was alright I suppose" Amy shrugged "nothing interesting happened" Amy finished she looked at each object she pulled out and studied it.

The thing she pulled out was a knife it had little symbols on it she turned to Melinda "this was sacrificial knife it was used with pagans supposedly" she smiled Melinda took the knife and looked at it.

"There are loads of rumors it was used to sacrifice animals and some said to sacrifice humans at alters as gifts" Amy finished.

"Wow pretty impressive how did you know about it?" Melinda asked looking at Amy who seemed to have moved backwards as if she was afraid of Melinda.

"Amy are you sure you're alright?" Melinda asked Amy nodded quickly.

"I have to go" Amy said quickly before running out.

MELINDA'S HOUSE…

Melinda was fixing salad for dinner whilst Jim was picking Aiden up she hadn't heard from Amy since she ran out this morning she was getting very worried about her.

The front door opened "We're home!" Jim shouted Melinda smiled as Aiden ran in and hugged her.

"How are you baby?" Melinda asked. Aiden looked round.

"Where's Amy?" he asked Jim walked in and noticed the concern on his wife's face.

"She is going to be a bit late, with school work" Melinda replied Aiden ran into the living room to play, Jim walked over and hugged her she lay her head on his chest and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Jim asked concern filled his voice.

"I don't know Amy just seems a bit off" Melinda replied "she came to help me at the shop and she picked up this knife and she got scared and was backing away from me" Melinda explained.

"It will be fine she might just be stressed with school" Jim said Melinda nodded slowly but she had a feeling that wasn't it.

IN THE MIDDLE OF GRANDVIEW

Amy sat on a bench her head in her hands her head was banging she had a bad headache but fresh air did her good and she wasn't ready to go home yet she didn't want to face her mum (Melinda) or her dad (Jim) she would be in time to sing Aiden to sleep that was her ritual it's the one thing that was stable in her life he may be five and not actually her brother but he didn't care he still wanted his big sister to sing him to sleep.

Amy could remember when she first met Melinda, a ghost was haunting her school, Melinda was helping the ghost cross over but he wouldn't.

His name was Brad he was a nerd a brain box, the freak of the school, who was always tormented and bullied, he wanted the whole school to feel his pain to know what being a freak felt like to those who weren't freaks. Melinda couldn't help him she tried in the end in front of Melinda and a couple of kids that were the main bullies she stood and said he wasn't the only freak.

That she could see and hear ghosts that she could talk to the dead. Of course Brad was shown that he wasn't alone and he was crossed over, but it's also the day her parents abandoned her, her family moved and left her alone, saying they didn't want a freak in the family.

Melinda took her in taught her what she knew about crossing ghosts over and soon she and Melinda were working together crossing ghosts, she felt like she was part of a family at last.

Then Melinda got pregnant they reassured her they wouldn't abandon her, and they didn't she love Aiden like a little brother she called Melinda and Jim mum and dad, because to her they were her parents.

Lately she hadn't slept her dreams were very vivid and she kept hearing voices some man telling her she was nothing worthless a whore, at first Amy thought she was going mad, but she realized she wasn't not when the man went from her head and appeared to her she realized he was a ghost but, she didn't know what he looked like, she thought she knew who he was but she couldn't cross him, he was too strong and she couldn't tell Melinda otherwise he would kill them all.

So Amy suffered in silence she knew her mum was worried about her that no doubt she would tell her dad and he would have a talk with her and he would want her to tell him what was bothering her and she would be nasty tell him to leave it she could see it all now.

Amy looked at her watch it was nearly seven she stood making her way to the car she got in started the engine and went home.

MELINDA'S HOUSE…

Melinda and Jim heard the front door open, Melinda stood and brought Amy's dinner out and put it down at her place. Amy walked in she put her jacket on the hook and ruffled Aiden's hair he laughed, Amy got a glass of water and sat down.

It was silent Jim and Melinda looked at each other Amy sighed "whatever it is spit it out" Amy told them.

"Amy we are just worried about you" Jim said Amy could hear the concern in her voice she blinked back the tears she could hear the man shouting at her to keep quiet, she closed her eyes tightly.

"You don't need to be" Amy strained she wanted to make sure she didn't cry otherwise she would crack and this guy would kill them.

"Amy you're not yourself" Melinda pushed Amy couldn't deal with it she stood abruptly her chair scratching the floor it made Melinda and Jim jump.

"I don't want or need your help just leave me alone!" Amy shouted before rushing upstairs.

A man was stood by the door, Melinda knew he was a ghost he smirked "leave her be she's mine" he chuckled.

"No you leave her alone what do you want with her?" Melinda asked him he just shrugged.

"That's between me and her let's just say it's a score I need to settle" he then disappeared.

Jim was stood beside her "who was it?" he asked softly Melinda looked at him then the stairs.

"Can you get me all the information on Amy when you're in work?" she asked Jim nodded "there is something she isn't telling us, the ghost was a man and he said there was a score he needed to settle with her" Melinda whispered.

THE NEXT DAY DURING JIMS BREAK…

Melinda was helping a customer when Jim walked in for his lunch break he was holding a folder which was a fairly large one he looked truly in shock Ned was also helping at the shop he noticed Jim's shocked face.

"You alright Jim?" he asked Melinda looked at him Jim nodded quickly Melinda turned to Ned.

"You can look after the place for half an hour can't you?" she asked Ned nodded Melinda ran and grabbed her coat and put it on as she followed him outside to the middle of the town and sat on the bench next to her.

"What is it?" Melinda whispered Jim handed her the folder and she began to flick through.

"Amy was abused as a young girl" Jim started Melinda's head shot up to look at him "the guy was a friend of her father's he would sexually abuse her" Jim stopped Melinda had tears in her eyes "it happened for eight or nine years it stopped when he was arrested she was only thirteen he was killed in prison a year later" Jim finished.

"Oh my god" Melinda whispered as she looked at the picture, it was the same man haunting Amy.

"Do you think she knows it's him?" Jim asked Melinda shook her head.

"I don't know I would have to talk to her" Melinda replied they both sat quietly.

THE LIBRARY AT THE UNIVERSITY…

Amy was studying or trying to she couldn't hear the voice it bothered her a little not that she wanted some man calling her a whore all the time but she didn't like it when a ghost especially one this powerful was quiet.

A shadow was over her, Amy shook herself to see who it was, and she felt her mouth go dry standing over her was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen she had long black hair she was mixed race from what Amy could tell and about her height.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you can I sit here?" she was British, Amy was silent another minute before nodding quickly and fixing her glasses.

The girl smiled and sat opposite her she pulled out a notepad and a text book from her bag, Amy looked at it, this girl was studying it was psychology.

"I have a friend or rather my mum's friend who does this kind of thing" Amy says the girl looks at her.

"Is his name Eli James?" she asked Amy nodded "he's my teacher" the girl grinned "I'm Alana" she moved her hand in front of Amy who took it and they shook.

"I'm Amy" Amy replied grinning "so you're from England?" Amy asked.

"Yes I'm from a place called Liverpool" they started a conversation each asking questions to the other.

After a good hour of getting to know each other Amy felt her phone vibrate she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled it out.

'Come the shop need to talk, mum x' Amy groaned Alana looked up from her work.

"Something wrong?" she asked Amy looked at her and began packing her notes away.

"My mum wants to talk" she replied Alana grinned and nodded.

"Never a good thing then?" Alana asked Amy shook her head laughing then walked out.

Amy made her way from the university to her mums shop, it was a nice day out, and she decided she would study outside after this conversation with her mother was over.

Amy arrived at the shop she saw her mum putting stuff away and tidying up; she took a deep breath before walking in.

Melinda heard the ding of her door opening she looked up to see Amy walking in.

"Ok I'm here what is it you want?" Amy asked Melinda put down what she was doing and came face to face with Amy.

"Amy I know your being haunted" she started that startled Amy she moved back looking around she was shaking her head.

"No you can't know he will kill you!" she shouted Melinda moved forward shaking her head trying to get Amy to listen.

"Amy no nothing will happen to us I promise you, now tell me who is he?" she asked Amy calmed down a little then sighed she sat down on an old chair.

"I don't know who he is I don't see his face he just screams and shouts at me I never see his face" Amy told her Melinda nodded then knelt down in front of Amy.

"Amy dad looked at your hospital file" Melinda started Amy bowed her head suddenly something pushed Melinda away from Amy, Amy shot up.

"Leave her alone it's me you want!" Amy shouted she looked around and saw the faceless man looking at Melinda.

"She's mine I told you to keep away" he growled at Melinda who was getting up.

"You can't have her" Melinda told him but he just chuckled and shook his head.

"I was going to save this going to make her suffer like I did" he hissed then he turned and looked at Amy.

Amy's eyes went wide she knew exactly who was haunting her he had a sick grin on his face she moved backwards "oh you do remember me" he laughed Amy sobbed.

"You're in prison why are you here!" she sobbed she was trying to find the door she needed to get out he moved forward.

"I was killed and if you had kept your mouth shut this wouldn't have happened and you would be left alone but alas" he got right into her face Amy was dead still "I will make your life a misery, you've given me the strength with each insult I threw at you" he chuckled again.

Melinda watched in horror as this ghost backed her into a corner "Amy you have to fight him don't let him win" Melinda told her she wasn't sure if Amy had heard her or not but the ghost had and he turned to her breaking a mirror he made the shattered pieces float and all pointed directly at her.

"She can't, see she might have forgotten what I did to her but she will never be free I feed from that self hatred and I will also feed from her guilt after I kill you" Amy looked up to see Melinda was going to be killed, her brow set she moved forward each step made her stronger.

"Leave her alone" Amy snapped the ghost looked at her "you want me you can have me" she paused "I'm not afraid your just a figment of my imagination your nothing without me, you violated me and made me feel worthless, but I see now" she smirked the ghost was losing she could tell the glass pieces began to shake his energy was dwindling "you're the worthless one, you abused me to make yourself better well now I'm done" she got right up into his face "I am done being the abuse"

"No! You can't your nothing I have control" the glass fell to the floor, the man began to scream his spirit was alight Amy covered her eyes as did Melinda with one final scream he disappeared.

MELINDA AND JIM'S HOUSE AN HOUR LATER…

Amy sat in front of her mum and dad she was looking at her hands, Melinda and Jim waited for Amy to start "it started when I was about five or six" Amy began "his name was Steven he was a friend of the family he seemed really nice always buying me gifts" Amy wiped her eyes Melinda sat next to her and held her hand Jim knelt in front of her " he said it was fun and a secret, told me my mum and dad would be angry if I told them, it wasn't bad at first b.b.b but it got worse when I was ten he raped me" Amy sobbed Jim clenched his fists "that's when it got worse my sister found bruises on my thighs when I was getting changed, she told my mum and dad they were so angry"

Melinda grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to Amy who took one "they called the police, Steven was arrested I didn't know he died" Amy finished

"How long had he been haunting you?" Melinda asked softly Amy sneezed into her tissue.

"A few months first it was in my head, he would shout abuse, like I was worthless and a whore, I thought I was at first I wanted to tell you but he threatened to kill you, then he appeared as a faceless man" Amy told her Melinda nodded.

Aiden walked down the stairs "is that bad man gone now?" he asked they all looked at him he ran and Amy put him on her knee.

"What bad man sweetie?" Melinda asked smiling he looked at Amy

"The man after Amy he was nasty I didn't like him" Aiden replied the three adults looked at each other Amy kissed his head.

"Yes he's gone now" she whispered

"Good what he was doing to this girl was horrible" he snuggled into Amy who had tears in her eyes she kissed his head again and held him closer.

AN: I'm looking for a Beta reader to look over some of my work send me a message if you're interested

Reviews welcomed


End file.
